Languages such X10, Chapel and Fortress, which are based on a partitioned global address (PGAS) paradigm, have been designed and implemented as part of the Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency High Productivity Computing Systems (DARPA HPCS) program for higher productivity and performance on many-core and massively parallel platforms. Nonetheless, many-core and massively parallel platforms have significant drawbacks related to scheduling of parallel computations.